tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Assalto al Treno
[[Datei:Assalto al Treno 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT Special]]'Assalto al Treno''' ("Angriff auf den Zug"; engl. "Train Assault") ist der Titel einer Geschichte, die Teil eines italienischen Comicablegers zur 1987er Zeichentrickserie der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Franchise ist. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' (als Comic) 1995, (online) 30. Januar 2018 *'Ausgabe:' Il Giornalino #16 *'Story:' Frederica Montanari *'Zeichnungen:' Guiseppe Montanari und Claudio Piccolo (englische Version) *'Cover': Benjamin Carret *'Übersetzung, Einleitung und Epilog': Nortock Diab *'Textkorrektur': Sera Leggett Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': - *'Nächstes Kapitel': - Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello *Krang **Foot Soldiers *Utroms (erwähnt) Einleitung thumb|160px|Die EinleitungDonatello: [erzählend] Unzählige Abenteuer... Genug, um ein ganzes Leben auszufüllen. Wenn ihr erst mal auf sovielen fremden Planeten und in fremdartigen Dimensionen wie ich gewesen seid, gesehen habt, was ich gesehen habe... Wie könnt ihr euch da so sicher sein, dass ihr, ohne zu zweifeln, die Wahrheit vom Unsicheren unterscheiden könnt? Donatello: Was zum Teufel bist du? Krang: Sei unbesorgt, Turtle, du hast dich erst kürzlich meinem eigenen Gemüt angepasst! Donatello: [erzählend] Folgt meinem Gedankengang. Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|240px|Gefährliche SkitourDie Turtles befinden sich zur Zeit in der Schweiz, genauer gesagt in Davos, und das auf geheimer Mission. Sie haben die Aufgabe angenommen, einen speziellen Zug der UNICEF zu bewachen, welcher Bestandteile für ein Laboratorium transportiert, welches mithilfe von fortgeschrittenen Techniken neue, wirksamere Medikamente herstellen soll, mit denen die allgemeine Gesundheit der Weltbevölkerung erheblich verbessert werden kann. Um sich vor ihrer Mission ein wenig zu entspannen und sich mit der Gegend vertraut zu machen, haben die Turtles einen kleinen Skiausflug unternommen, doch mitten in der Tour wurden sie plötzlich von maskierten Bewaffneten angegriffen. Um den Kugeln ihrer Verfolger auszuweichen, flüchten die Turtles durch den nächsten Wald - und treten auf dessen anderen Seite einen unfreiwilligen Absturz über den Rand einer Steilwand an. Zu ihrem unermesslichen Glück findet sich im Wald direkt unter ihnen ein Trampolin, welches ihren Sturz abfängt, und in der Annahme, die Turtles seien erledigt, sehen ihre Feinde von einer weiteren Verfolgung ab. thumb|240px|left|Finstere AbsichtenDie Turtles beginnen den Verdacht zu hegen, dass dieser Überfall etwas mit ihrer Mission zu tun haben könnte, was sich in einer Berghütte in der Nähe auch bestätigt: Der Anführer der maskierten Angreifer, Krang, hat vor, seine Foot Soldiers auszuschicken, um den UNICEF-Zug auszurauben, damit er mit dem medizinischen Equipment chemische Waffen massenproduzieren kann. Er hat die Anwesenheit der Turtles in Davos spitzbekommen, natürlich deren Absichten vorausgeahnt und daher ein Killerkommando ausgeschickt, um seine Erzfeinde zu beseitigen. Nun da er sie für tot hält, erteilt Krang den Befehl zur Initiierung der zweiten Phase seines Plans. thumb|240px|Der Plan kommt ans LichtDie Turtles sind währenddessen zum Geländewagen zurückgekehrt, der ihnen auf ihrer Mission als Fahrzeug dienen soll, und sind gerade unterwegs zu einem letzten Sicherheitscheck, bevor der Zug abfährt. Auf einmal werden sie von einem Jeep, der von hinten heranbraust, von der Straße gedrängt, und mit einem guten Blick auf dessen Insassen können die Turtles diese als Mitglieder des Foot und damit als Krangs Helfershelfer identifizieren. Da ihr Geländewagen bei der Havarie fahrunfähig gemacht wurde, "leihen" die Turtles sich kurzerhand einen Hubschrauber von der Schweizer Armee aus und erreichen eine Stelle, an der sich die Zugroute innerhalb der Berge mit einem Bahnübergang überschneidet. Dort werden sie Zeuge, wie die dort bereits angekommenen Foot-Leute Sprengstoff unter den Schienen vergraben, um den Zug zum Entgleisen zu bringen. thumb|left|180px|Mission accomplished!Da die Zeit zu knapp ist, um vorher zu landen, springen Leonardo, Michelangelo und Donatello aus dem Hubschrauber auf die überraschten Foot-Leute hinab und prügeln sie k.o.; doch gerade da meldet der UNICEF-Zug mit einem Pfeifen seine bevorstehende Vorbeifahrt an. Leonardo und Donatello können im buchstäblich letzten Augenblick die Sprengsätze entfernen und so dem Zug eine sichere Weiterfahrt bescheren; und Raphael kann, nachdem er den Hubschrauber gelandet hat, seinen Brüdern die Freudenbotschaft mitteilen, dass der Bahnmanager ihnen zum Dank für ihren Einsatz eine Skiurlaubwoche hier in Davos spendieren wird. 'Epilog' thumb|160px|Epilog: Auf nach Turtle Prime!Irgendwann nach diesem Vorfall hat Krang endlich einen Racheplan ausgearbeitet, um sich die Turtles ein für alle Mal vom Hals zu schaffen. Da er in dieser Welt keine Chance gegen sie hat, hat er beschlossen, sein Glück in einer anderen Realität zu suchen. Nach langer und gündlicher interdimensionaler Forschung hat er einen Dimensionstransporter konstruiert, der ihn in die Dimension bringen soll, in der die Turtles als allererstes entstanden sind; und in der Hoffnung, nun endlich den lang ersehnten Sieg davonzutragen, aktiviert er die Maschine und versetzt sich nach Turtle Prime. Trivia *Interessanterweise ist Krang im farbigen Original nicht pink, sondern grün gefärbt worden. Produktionsgeschichte [[Datei:Il_Gionarliono_16.jpg|thumb|left|120px|Das Originalcover von Il Giornalio #16]]Diese Story ist eine italienische Reaktion auf die sogenannte Turtlemania, welche sich durch den Erfolg der 1987er Zeichentrickserie weltweit ausgebreitet hat. Sie ist Teil einer Publikationsserie unter dem Titel Tartarughe Ninja, welche im Kindermagazin Il Giornalio zwischen 1994 und 1996 veröffentlicht wurde. Ähnlich wie die britische Ablegerserie von Fleetway Comics haben diese Comics keinerlei Bezug zur Zeichentrickserie oder zu den von ihnen abstammenden Archie-Comics, sondern sind exklusiv in Italien entstandene Werke mit unabhängigen Geschichten. Ein Fan namens Nortock Diab erwarb ein Exemplar des Comics und stellte eine schwarzweiße englische Übersetzung unter dem Label Tales of the TMNT am 30. Januar 2018 ins Internet. Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' und Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles Adventures Quellenverzeichnis *[http://tmnt-ninjaturtles.com/assalto-al-treno-tales-tmnt-special/ Ninja Turtles.com: Assalto al Treno – Tales of the TMNT Special] **(PDF-Download des Comics) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (andere Verlage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Fremdproduktionen Kategorie:Non-Canon Kategorie:Online-Medien